The present invention relates generally to UV Lamp systems and specifically to electrical connecting means for said systems.
Conventional ultra-violet (UV) Lamp systems are problematic due to an unacceptably high risk of electrical shock, burn, and exposure to UV-C radiation inherent in the design of such systems. Removal of a UV lamp while energized exposes the operator to UV light radiation, extreme heat, and potential electrical shock.
Conventional solutions to the problem do not completely eliminate the inherent risks. One such system utilizes a large electrical enclosure with an access port. This system does not completely mitigate the risks because the access port could be carelessly left open. Another system utilizes a mechanical trip switch to de-energize the lamp upon removal. This system also fails to completely mitigate the risks because the switch can fail.
The present invention provides a solution to the foregoing problems completely mitigating the inherent risks wherein a clamp ring having three clamp ring flanges circumferentially spaced evenly about the inside of the clamp ring; a lamp end comprising, a base, three lamp end shoulders circumferentially spaced evenly about the lamp end base near a proximal edge of the lamp end, a lamp end ridge on a distal edge of the lamp end, and a locking peg channel originating on the distal edge of the lamp end and disposed longitudinally along the lamp end base; a socket having a locking peg extending outwardly therefrom; wherein the lamp end is positioned within the clamp ring and the lamp end can be rotated, relative to the clamp ring, between locked and unlocked positions as the lamp end ridge abuts the clamp ring flanges; further wherein, in the unlocked position, the lamp end shoulders are radially interposed between the clamp ring flanges, and the locking peg is restrained, by any one of the clamp ring flanges, from being inserted completely within the locking peg channel, whereby the socket is restrained from fully engaging the lamp end; further wherein, in the locked position, the lamp end shoulders are radially aligned with the clamp ring flanges, and the locking peg is inserted completely within the locking peg channel, whereby the socket can fully engage the lamp end, and wherein the lamp end is restrained by the locking peg from being rotated to the unlocked position.